


He Drowned

by StairsWarning



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We finally get the point of view of Meta/Maine as he falls off the edge of the cliff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Drowned

**Author's Note:**

> if you listen to 'Ballet Breakup' by Jeff Williams it's the perfect music for this

He felt the pressure of the car rip him to the side of the cliff, his hands frantically grasping for something (or someone) to hang on to. He managed to trip one of the sim soldiers, but only go so far as to pull him to the edge of the cliff. Meta tried to grab and hold onto the edge, but he couldn’t. The weight of the car pulling him down was too much.

Meta flew off the edge of the cliff, limbs splayed around him, trying to stabilize him.

He hit the water hard.

Meta was still being pulled down into the cold, clear water as the car sunk deeper and deeper into the water. _He couldn’t breathe._

Meta struggled to remove the tow-hook from his chestplate, but water was rushing into his suit faster than he could move. He struggled, his mind reeling on what he could do.

He could feel the emptiness in his brain from where the AI’s stored themselves as he tried to put forth all of his armor enhancements, finally running out of strength to run them.

As Meta felt the water go into his mouth, he thought about his past.

No, Meta didn’t.

Maine did.

Maine thought about what he had done.

_What was I thinking?_

What had he done to Carolina, to Washington, to North, to South, to Tex, to… Everyone? What had he done to Project Freelancer?

Of course, he was only an experiment. A very, very dangerous experiment.

Maine only had so much time before he began to black out.

He reached for the surface of the water, quickly becoming farther and farther away. He wanted to do something to make up for the emptiness that was spreading within him, but all he could do was sink further into the water, feeling himself slowly suffocate.

It was poetic justice, at least. A fitting death.

A soldier of his caliber drowning. What a riot.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you want another chapter with Maine going to an afterlife-type thing. I thought about it, but i wasn't sure. thanks for reading! (sorry this was so short)


End file.
